


Last Promise

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew that everything was going to be okay - because Merlin had told him so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.  
> Written for Camelot_Drabble, Prompt: Promise

Merlin shivered, trying to think past the way that Arthur’s hands were shaking as he tried to hold the dying warlock. Ignoring the trickle of blood drizzling down his lip, he managed to reach up his own shaking hand and stroked the back of Arthur’s cheek.

  
“You c-can’t…” There weren’t many people that had ever heard the King of Camelot sound that vulnerable, and Merlin could only smile slightly, glad that he was the privileged few.

 

“You’ll be fine, you’re you…” Merlin whispered, his voice trembling as badly as his body, yet he managed to have a small of amount of reassurance gleaming out of his eyes.

 

“I can’t do it without you, you can’t leave me…” Arthur had tears running down his face now, and Merlin couldn’t resist brushing them away the way that the king normally did for his warlock when the weight of his powers got too much for him.

  
“Yes, you can…”  
  
“Merlin…”

  
“I promise you, Arthur, King of Camelot, Lord of my Heart, you can do this.”

  
“But…”  
  
“Arthur, when have I ever not stayed by my promises?” Merlin whispered, his voice getting weaker and weaker. He knew that his body was giving up, that he literally only had moments left. For once, Arthur didn’t have a comeback, he could only hold his dying warlock closer even as Merlin went limp in his arms.

 

His head bowed under the weight of the grief, but Arthur knew Merlin was telling the truth. He would be okay, he would get through this…because Merlin had promised him that he would be.

 

And if there was one thing that he had never doubted was the fact that Merlin always stood by his promises.


End file.
